Band Adventures
by Evanescence123
Summary: This might suck but...... Amy, Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto have formed a band. And it just so happens that Naruto and Sasuke's dad work in the music industry. More inside. Also not much to tell, just R&R, THANK YOU!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I know I have the craziest ideas for fanfictions**

* * *

**Sasuke – 14 years old**

**Naruto - 14 years old**

**Amy- 14 years old**

**Gaara- 14 years old**

**Naruto's dad – 23 years old**

**Sasuke's dad – 23 years old**

**Pretend that "Evanescence" doesn't exist yet. Ok. I couldn't think of my own songs so….**

**Summary (continued): So anyways when Naruto and Sasuke's dad hear them, they offer them an offer they can't refuse. What is to come of the young Goth- Rockers? **

* * *

**14 year old Amy woke up slamming her alarm- clock to the floor. She sat up and rubbed her head. It was Saturday morning and she had band practice at 10'o clock. She slowly waked to the shower and began her normal daily shower. When she was done she threw on her black T-shirt, long black and red gloves, and then styled her hair and makeup. (Think how Amy Lee's hair is on the cover of Fallen) then grabbed her guitar, and then ran out the door to Sasuke's house.**

**"Hey!" she shouted when she arrived. "Hey Am!" Naruto shouted. "Alright let's get started." Amy ordered. Amy was main guitar, Sasuke was base, and Gaara was on the drums, and finally Naruto was on the piano (I know, a guy playing a piano, also pretend she sound almost exactly like Amy on the C.D's, if you don't like it, well you!)**

_i tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
i lay dying  
and i'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
i'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am i too lost to be saved  
am i too lost?_

_my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation_

_do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
i'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am i too lost to be saved  
am i too lost?_

_my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation_

_i want to die!!!_

_my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation_

_my wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will i be denied Christ  
tourniquet  
my suicide_

**"Good job!" Amy shouted "next song!"**

_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

_Chorus:  
Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

_I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

_Chorus_

_Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**If you don't like my stories, just R&R, and then tell me what I could do. K!!!**

* * *

**The practice went on like that forever.**

You don't remember me but i remember you  
i lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream i do...

i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

have you forgotten all i know  
and all we had?  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
i knew you loved me then

i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

i look in the mirror and see your face  
if i look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over

i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

Taking over me  
Your Taking Over Me  
Taking over me  
Taking over me

**In the next sing, both Sasuke and Amy sang. (Cute!!)**

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

* * *

Most of the chapters will have half writing and half song writing. You have been warned!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 FINALLY UP!!!**

Sasuke's dad heard the racket and decided to check it out, so he walked downstairs in to the basement and listened to the music ..………

perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that

never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled

look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now i know she

never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie

i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore

it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool

WOW!!! He thought, I better tell Arashi (is that Naruto's dad's name?). He quickly got his cell phone out and dialed.

"Ya?" a voice asked. "Get your ass over here and listen to these kids perform!" he shouted, then hung up and continued.

"Guys?" Amy asked, "Yea?" they responded. "I wrote another version of "Tourniquet". "COOL!" they shouted. (If you don't know what I'm talking about, just go to YouTube and type in "Tourniquet (demo) and you'll find it, it souds awsume!)

i tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
i lay dying  
and i'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
i'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am i too lost to be saved  
am i too lost?

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
i'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am i too lost to be saved  
am i too lost?

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

i want to die!!!

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

my wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will i be denied Christ  
tourniquet  
my suicide

(Really cool, huh?)

By the middle of the song, Arashi got their and was stunned at what he just heard. Ryan (don't know Sasuke's dads name, deal with it!) just smirked and asked "should we tell them?" Arashi just nodded.

"Hey, kids!" Ryan yelled. "What!" they screamed, "you guys would be great to bring in the office." They exclaimed. "What "office" Amy asked. "Our dads work in the music industry and produce albums." Naruto replied. "Cool." Amy said. "And your voice, Amy, is almost unreal!" Arashi exclaimed. "Thanks" Amy replied.

TIME CHANGE!!!

"Well, here we are." Ryan said with anxiousness. "We'll start with that "new" version of "Tourniquet" Arashi said gesturing them to the recording room. "And just so you know, we don't really need to anything to your voice Amy." Ryan said with a weird kind of smile.

* * *

HA HA!!! A CLIFF HANGER GOT YOU NOW. P.S IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ANY OF THE SONG SOUND LIKE, GO TO YOUTUBE OR iTunes. Also you HAVE to go to YouTube to listen to the "new versions" as I listed them in the story. On YouTube you have to get Ex. Tourniquet (demo). In order for it to work, just write the name of the son with (demo). 

Here are the track listings…..

. All That I'm Living Fore

. Call Me When You're Sober

. Cloud Nine

. Lithium

. The Only One

. Snow Whit Queen

. Sweet Sacrifice

. Weight of the World

. Your Star

. Imaginary

. My Immortal

. My Last Breath

. Taking Over Me

. Whisper

. Hello

. Everybody's Fool

. Bring Me to Life

. Going Under

. Tourniquet (new)

. Tourniquet

Basically almost every single evanescence song.

P.S - If you don't know what the songs sound like go to YouTube or iTunes. Or any other music listening source. Also when don't know what the songs sound like just type in "Evanescence" or the song title.


End file.
